


A Dorky Nerd for a Lonely Punk

by Ame_ten97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Family Issues, Humor, Light Angst, Lots of pairings, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_ten97/pseuds/Ame_ten97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerd/punk AU. Mathias has been crushing on Lukas for a while and one day he gets a strike of good luck and ends up being partnered up with the punk that looks scary but is very lonely inside. Much Soz for the summary DenNor, Surfin and fluffy adorable HongIce</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people. I made this story a while ago for my sister and I'm only now posting it because she is has been nagging me for a while (COUGHCOUGH) Mimi haha
> 
> Anyways, here is a dorky Dane with a punk Norwegian.

(Mathias' POV)

Hi!

My name is Mathias Køhler!

I'm just your average teenager with a high IQ and a dumb goofy face. I'm very cool and totally NOT a massive dork with thick rimmed grandpa glasses and braces.. okay maybe i do have the thick grandpa glasses.. and i occasionally drop my stuff due to my lack of attention to the hold I have on my things.. okay the braces are coming off next week too so..

Okay okay I look like the typical dorky nerd guy that spends too much time reading fictions and knows weird facts about life.. and I might act it too.

This is so not what I wanted to talk about though.

I kinda talk a bit much when I get the chance and someone actually listens.

Well you see what the topic of conversation is the guy that is currently sitting about 5.85 meters away from me. His name is Lukas.. Lukas Bondevik to be precise. I know I said he was 5.85 meters away but it feels like he is a completely different other world away. HE looks the part too! His hair is blonde and shaved on one side. His eyes are violet and his lashes are darker due to the mascara or heavy eyeliner it would seem. He is thin and wears dark colours. He is currently wearing a shirt that he wears a lot, so I have assumed it's his favourite shirt. Its a band merchandise of a Norwegian heavy metal band. The sleeves are ripped and so are his black tight pants. when I say tight I should point out that I have tried not to stare. It doesn't work with his booty is right there. He normally has some button up shirt tied to his hips when its a bit cold. Today wasn't so my eyes may or may not be staring at his butt when he walked by, never paying me a second thought. He was also wearing red converses today.

Well if his appearance didn't ring the 'do not talk to me 'signals, it's the chains and the piercings and maybe even the tattoos that I recognised as some old traditional patterns and a couple of dragons around his back and arms (i got this info thanks to gym classes). There was also his mysterious and silent being that just made me want to know more about him. Siiigh. That sigh was necessary.

He is perfect...

Okay so I know what you're think haha!  
What the hell is a guy, that's handsome underneath the layer of geekiness, doing by going ahead and liking someone, that's completely from another world, and expecting it to someday come true?  
I know, I know. It's asking for a miracle. I mean, I'm assuming he likes guys to begin with. It also is assuming that he is ever willing to be seen with nerd like me. But the thought of it makes me have the dorkiest grin ever.

"You're making that face again, Mathias. So unawesome." Gilbert's voice woke me up from my beautiful daydream where I was explaining my situation with Lukas. I grinned at him.

'Awesome' was his word. Gilbert was always very confident with himself. He was an albino with a big ego, I must say. He often came across as the most annoying and judgmental person ever but when you really got to know him, he is actually sweet. His eyes often wonder towards the silent music nerd in our group. That nerd being Roderich.

"Hey hey, you make that same face with a /Ceeertain person/" I wiggle my eyebrows at him. His face went noticeably red. He looked away and pouted.

"I look awesome doing it though." He replied not defeated in the least. It made me laugh to no end seeing him reply like this.

Gilbert wasn't a 'nerd'. His younger brother Ludwig was. Ludwig was the 'bookworm' of the group. His brother was taller than him and more buff. We all say that it's the constant lifting of books that made him buff. That and picking up Gilbert when he gets bashed. Like I said, Gilbert comes across as the most annoying person ever. He has to deal with the consequences of that. The consequences being getting punched or beaten up. Ludwig often broke up the fights and got his brother out of there.

"Can we go back to the important topic?" Ludwig spoke up from behind his book.

"Hai, we need to talk about the recent disappearing of books in the ribrary." Kiku reminded us for the meeting to behind with. He was a library monitor. And it appeared that there was a number of books missing or going missing for the past month. We had confirmed it wasn't any of us in the club.

"And there must be a discussion about PDA in the hallways. Please." Arthur added. Most of the people on our small table nodded.

Our group wasn't big. It depended a lot of extra lesson and music practices and external studies and duties. Half the group was the school council comity. hence why we would talk about PDA and stuff like that. The ones in the school comity was Arthur, Ludwig and Alfred. Alfred has his football team to sit with. He comes around a lot though this is the few reasons that 'nerds'like us don't get bullied and the like. There is the occasional weird glance but that's because who wouldn't if we are running around with half cosplays and dropping things and whatnot.

The others are Kiku, Berwald, Roderich and myself. Gillbert shifts a lot from the football team to a group with Francis and Antonio. Francis was .. well interesting to say the least. He ran the fashion club along with this guy called Feliks. They were flamboyant as hell but they were the best people you could really meet. As for Antonio, well what I know about him is that he is head over heels in love with a feisty Italian and that he runs the dance club. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio call themselves the 'bad touch trio' and often go parties or host parties.

"'nk' 're you l'sten'ng?" Berwald nudged me at the ribs with his elbow.

"What? I can't understand you." I purposely responded. Honestly, I'm trying to get you guys updated to things and this guys ugh. Okay never mind, I think I will let you guys catch onto we continue on talking.

"Right, since we are all now engaged to the subject, it's time to talk about the obsessive amount of PDA around the school." Arthur spoke as he made a clear gesture towards Francis and Antonio.

"hey hey, don't speak about Francis and Tonio like that!" Gilbert pouted from his seat.

"well they are setting a bad example to the future generations and-"

"Just because you can't handle a few hugs doesn't mean you have to ban it along with the other pointless scheisse" Ludwig pointed out from his seat next to Gilbert.

"That's only being said by you because your boyfriend is affectionate."Arthur bit back at Ludwig.

"I 'gree w'th Ludwig." Berwald spoke up.

"Oh come on. how about you, Kiku?" Arthur was slowly sinking into his seat.

"I need inspiration for more manga. PDA must stay." Kiku didn't even bother looking up from his manga book.

"Ughhh, fine. how about we take a poll, seeing as you guys want to talk about it but not ban it"

The bell thankfully saved us all at that point. We all got up quick and made a dash to our next classes. By 'we' it's really just me. I had my next class with Lukas. I have been in his classes since primary school. So it's great to go to class. Seeing as his attention is never on me though, I don't think he knows that I'm in the class at all.

I sat down on my seat waiting happily for the lesson to begin. This session was my forte. World History. I have no idea why but it had always come natural to me to just know. It was wonderful. Of course Lukas was great but he was better at physics and maths. Everyone started rolling into class. The teacher came in. And last but not least Lukas walked in. He was glaring so no one decided to tell him off for being late to class. He was usually late anyway.

"Alright class, seeing as everyone is here today. I will begging the lesson by giving you all an important announcement."

As soon as the teacher said special announcement, I became a bit nervous. I didn't have friends in this class so it made me worry. I ended up working alone most of the time. I didn't really like it but history is my thing. The excitement from everyone was buzzing about.

"You will be given a partner who which you will work with for the rest of the year. You will also sit next to the said person in all classes. As for this class. You will work on an assignment that is worth 60% of your final mark of the subject. The exam will only be 30% and homework will be 10%."

The class gasped at the news. Everyone began complaining and talking all at once. My face began to get pale. 60%of my mark will be this assignment. 60% depends on my ability to work with someone. I'm screwed beyond believe. I was completely spaced out until the teacher called my name.

"Mathias Køhler." I looked up at the teacher. "You are partners with Lukas Bondevik." And the heavens called out to me and I was suddenly religious as hell. I looked back at Lukas who was sitting in the back of the class. He didn't look pleased, then again he never does. Just in quiet places. I didn't notice that everyone in the room was sorta staring at the two of us. I was too busy thinking of how lucky I was and how willing I am to work with someone now. Everyone was giving me a pity stare. I didn't care.

"Well move to sit next to your partner." The teacher broke the silence.

 


	2. Chapter 2

(Mathias' POV)

Okay, so just a quick fill-in. I'm currently trying not to drop anything or look too eager. You know, like playing it cool. Why? Hahaha because God has answered my prayers and I'm now being partnered up with Lukas, aka my all time crush, aka Mr. Perfect, aka the reason I'm clumsy in most classes, aka the reason I can't stop grinning like a goofball.

I picked up my stuff and moved to the back. Lukas shifted his leg from the chair to the floor so I could sit. I got really nervous as I put my books down, taking the seat next to him. "U-uh.. Hi, I'm Mathias. Nice you meet you." I extended my hand out to greet him. I must have looked funny because he have me an odd look. He took my hand anyways. His hand was a little smaller than mine and a lot thinner now that I realise.

Was there a spark? I don't know, but I felt like my body was screaming at me, so maybe there was.

"Lukas," he responded, though his gaze was elsewhere. There was a lingering smell of tobacco and cinnamon around him. There was an ice minty scent too. Maybe he was chewing gum? I fight back the urge to cough because of the smell of lingering smoke and tobacco. Did I mention I'm horribly asthmatic?

The lesson continued on and the tasks were handed out. The task we got was to make a website for children to inform them of a time period of a country. Lukas and I –oh, I did like that– Lukas and I were given viking history. At first this all seemed like easy junior school stuff, but it wasn't until the teacher handed us all a booklet of web coding and other on history. That's when I realised with would be a lot harder than expected. We had to make the website from scratch. It left everyone actually doing work for a bit and casually chatting away.

I turned to Lukas. He didn't look any bit happy about the amount of work that was getting given to us. "U-um Lukas?" His gaze turned to me. It was chilly and hard. I almost forgot my question. Hell, I almost forgot my name.

"U-uhh well... So, how are we going to do this? Should we take turns going to each other's houses or the library?" I looked down at the floor blushing.

"You take half, I'll take half." I looked down at my books, feeling a bit sad. I mean, seriously. I'm thinking about those sappy movies. You know, the late nights. Me. Him. Alone. Library.

"What about when the work needs to be put together?" He looked at me now. His eyes were distant, like he wasn't really expecting a serious answer.

"Do you really want to be seen with the likes of me?" His voice was laced with sarcasm. It was like the concept of them being in the same room was funny on its own.

"Well, yeah. This assignment is pretty important. Besides does it look like I really care? Hahaha."

He just stared at me and snorted looking away before I could see him smirk just a bit. "Fine. But you aren't coming to my house."

I grinned broadly. It was really hard not to. I got to spend time with the guy I had liked for ages. This was a miracle.

"That's fine. My parents are always off at work or meetings anyways. So they wouldn't bug us." He looked away again. I sighed a bit with a grin on my face. It must have looked odd.

**-After School-**

So, after school was always fun— well, except for the lockers. The lockers here were a pain to get to, since everyone was trying to cram into the halls and rush out. I almost always dropped my stuff. I went to my locker when the hall was half empty. Quickly opening my locker, I dumped my books inside, took out my bag and started stuffing it with my books. My locker wasn't the neatest, but it didn't have any food in it, so that always helped.

"Hey, Mathias." I turned around to see Lukas there with his torn up jacket and black, worn messenger bag. I blush a bit and grin at him. He remembers my name! Guys,  _he_ remembers my name! I honestly feel like a girl for feeling this giddy. It caused me to blush more out of embarrassment.

"Hey, what's up?" His beautiful eyes just stared at me blankly. He shifted his bag a bit and handed me a note.

"It's my phone number. I figured you would need it if we are going to be working on that assignment." I took the paper and instantly got my phone out. This really felt great. Like my stomach apparently decided it was time to make me feel like I was stuck in a roller coaster.

"So did you want mine?" I looked up at him. He was glaring up ahead. I noticed a younger boy with white hair wearing very hipster looking clothes. You know what I mean. The typical flannel plaid shirt, black jeans, maroon beanie and a bag that was easily spotted due to its uniqueness? Well, the boy must have been young, like 13 or so, and he was currently being surrounded by a group of seniors.

"Text me later. I need to deal with something at the moment." He walked out with an aura that screamed 'RUN!' His focus was on the seniors surrounding the young boy. Was that boy important to Lukas? They looked similar so maybe they were related.

"Hey Mathias!" I couldn't look away from the scene that was unfolding outside, but from the voice I could tell it was probably Alfred. I tutored him on the weekends so we often ended up playing video games and whatnot.

"H..hey Alfred." My attention was clearly not on him when I said that. I felt his gaze go from me to where I was looking. The seniors were clearing themselves away from the younger boy as soon as Lukas got to him. The boy seemed relieved, and Lukas looked pissed off.

"Is Lukas giving ya trouble?" I snapped out of my trance. What was the question?

"Huh?" I simply answered. I turned to look at Alfred who had an out of character concerned frown.

"Is Lukas giving ya trouble? You know, because you seemed out of it, and you staring at him." I snorted. Was he giving me trouble? Well, yes, but it was a trouble with concentration that Lukas wasn't even aware of.

"No, no. I was just wondering who that guy was with white hair," I said as I stared back to where Lukas and the younger boy were currently looked like they were talking about something serious.

"Oh yeah, that's Emil, Lukas' younger brother. They're under different names, but they're brothers. Emil has been getting a lot of shit lately from the seniors. You know, the three bullies." Oh, I knew them too well. Since we were the year below them, they spent most of our first year being shits and whatnot. It made me feel bad that poor Emil now needed to suffer along.

"So Lukas is fending them off?" I asked unconsciously.

"Well, duh! It's his brother! He is even more protective over Emil than I am over Mattie!" I turned to him in surprise. How did Alfred know so much about Lukas?

"Matthew is friends with Emil. They talk a lot so they give out these comments from time to time." Alfred shrugged. "Anyway, I gotta be off for football practise! You better hurry, or you'll be late for science club!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the lovely reviews on the last chapter!I enjoyed reading through them
> 
> Again, Vermillion is to thank for this story making sense!
> 
> Thank you for reading~
> 
> ||Ame


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Vermillion Jay

(Luka’s POV)

 

“Get up.”

I woke up to my father kicking the end of my bed. I glare at him and get up. He was glaring down at me.

“Where were you yesterday?” he questioned me menacingly. I sighed and sat up.

“Is this really what you wake me up for?” I winced as a loud hard strike blow to my face was given. My father’s rage was always violent. This was him _trying_ to contain it. I hated him. I couldn’t even leave the house for school that he was beating me up for it later. It was emotionally and mentally draining. Holding my face and waiting for him to stop yelling at me, my thoughts try to cool themselves down.

When he finally leaves I go into my bathroom and wash my face. I stare at my reflection for a moment. The dark bags under my eyes from my insomnia were pretty seriously dark. My eye look dead and my skin was sickly pale. My hair was a mess. My swelling cheek was becoming a deep red now. The frustration was too great.

Off to the shower it was. I grabbed a marron button up shirt with some old worn out black jeans, briefs and socks. I dumped them all in my bathroom floor and went to remove my black converses from under my bed. I check the time and curse under my breath. We would be late to school at this point. Rush took over and hurried along to find my things and placed them in the bathroom. I quickly stripped and jumped into the shower.

The cold water hitting me was relaxing on my face but the rest of my body hissed. My pale arm reached for the hot water and then the shower hissed. The hot water then burned through the ice cold water.

An hour passed and I was ready for school. I left without a single word to my father or a toast for breakfast. My situation was more complicated than that of the people in my age group. Most had something comforting to go back to from school. Maybe they had a pet or peace and tranquillity. That was not the case for my brother and I.

Home was like any other place. The sense and warmth of a family had long faded and vanished with no return. All that was left was the cold distance between an alcoholic and his two sons. There was no comfort done by either side. There was just an abyss that dug itself deeper with every strike given. Silence was thick. Interaction was only done with harsh coldness. One could only drown in the sea of their own suffering in that house. I hated it more than the violence.

“Lukas!” I turned to the sound of Emil’s voice. He was running to catch up. I sat on my bike that was parked outside of the house. He was carrying his bag that was half open with books in them and some pages threatening to slip out. “I thought you had left already”

“hurry up, we are going to be late.” Staring at my watch it was only five minutes before the first bell went and we were still outside the house. He closed his bag and put on the spare helmet I always bring along with me. He sat behind me and grabbed on tight and I practically sped out.

To say that we were late was an understatement. I managed to get Emil into his class without trouble however I had a detention to attend now. That would be the 4th one this week. Sighing, I left the main office with a green slip. It was practically morning break now. I had missed out on a double of maths. Great.

Walking in the crowded hallway wasn’t the most pleasant thing. I guess it help to have a bad reputation in that case. It made people move out of the way. Today, I wasn’t up for bullshit to begin with. After a bit of walking around I got to my locker and dump my stuff inside. My locker was fairly neat most of the time. I decided to take out my wallet and lighter and go to were I usually sit with Tino and Yao.

When I got to the table I saw the usual. Tino and Yao sitting there probably talking about music and bands. It seemed that today would be no different from the rest of the usual days. At least that what I had decided it would be, despite knowing the infinite possibilities.

“Like I said they music is amazing.” Yao had one earphone on one ear and the other was on Tino’s ear. Tino nodded concentrated on the music. They both looked up as I took my seat in front of them.

“One Ok Rock again?” I asked almost certain. Yao grinned a little. He had been converting people as of late. The band was Japanese and Kiku had the blame for converting Yao into a fan to begin with. They were siblings so they shared a lot of things.

“They are amazing.” Tino stared into space with sparkle in his eyes. Both of these two and myself, dressed in a lot of blacks, reds, blues and the occasional whites. We were what people classified as the ‘punk/Goths’, which I would like to point out now, that they aren’t the same thing. They are two different styles that had a few common areas but it was like saying maths and biology were the same.

Tino was wearing a grey Apocalyptica shirt with ripped black jeans that had a few chains on them and his black combat boots. Today he was toned down a fair bit. He was only wearing a few rings and his usual stud piercings. He had three on his ear lobe and two on his left eyebrow.

Yao had a different style. Since he was luck enough to be able to travel to Asia a lot he could get tattoos over there and so he had a few on his back and arms. He didn’t have piercings but Tino was still trying to convince him to get one. Today, it was the leather shirt and black jeans along with a black sleeveless studded collar jacket. As for shoes he was wearing black combat boots as well.

As for myself, I had both tattoos and piercings. I had the same piercings as Tino with the addition of a few lip piercings and a nose piercing. My back and arms had tattoos neatly planned out.

I worked to pay for these all on my own. It was a rare luxury now that dad didn’t have a job. Emil and I both worked for the food and bills whilst ‘dad’ blew his money on booze and god knows what else. I worked everyday and on the weekends I would work at two different places. Emil only worked on Wednesdays to Fridays and studied the rest of the week. He was still young and despite our situation, I wanted him to be able to go out with his friends and to make something better of himself. So I took up the responsibility of making money and he took care of the house and studied.

“Lukas? Are you okay?” Tino’s concerned face stared at my blank one. Yao had a similar expression. I vaguely nodded and dismissed the subject. I don’t often voice the troubles I have. They are all spoken but only rang in my mind with echoes that turn into pitiful silent cries that are only ever heard in my head.

“What class do we have next?” quickly changing the subject, showing no interest to talk about the previous one. Tino frowned a little but hummed as he tried to remember.

“History aru.” My phone beeped just as Yao had answered. I took it out and saw it was a message from a number I didn’t recognise. Two stares were on me as I look up I see both Tino and Yao looking at me with faces of curiosity. It was the ‘oooooh~who is it?’ face. I simply shrug and open the message.

 

_[text] Hello Lukas._

_This is Mathias Kolher (/O3O)/_

 

_[text]You know, the geek you’re paired with._

 

_[text]I was wondering if you were at school today_

_Since you weren’t in maths and stuff (~ >-<)~_

 

_[text]I’m sorry if I’m interrupting you_

_But I want to know so I can get work sheets or notes for you and stuff  ~(*w*~)_

_Anyways I shall return to being a weirdo~_

_Have a nice day if I don’t get to see you_

I stared blankly at my screen and took a couple of blinks before biting my lips together not to laugh at the oddness of the message. Sniggers betrayed my amusement for all of these annoying multiple texts. The other two at the table watched completely surprised if not shocked by the response. Maybe today would be different after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!~
> 
> ||Ame


	4. Chapter 4

(Mathias’ POV)

Idk what was going on at the moment. The hallway is sorta crowded and there is a lot of noise. There must be a fight happening. Fights aren’t that rare at school but they aren’t that common either. I don’t really care much for fights. Its best to avoid them when you are labelled as a nerd.

Not because we are weak. HA. No no, we avoid it because we don’t need the world knowing of the many battle cried that you can make when you take a swing at your opponent. Like I have mentioned we lift book all day. We have more muscle than one takes us for. We just uhhh choose not to use it for dangerous sports like football or soccer. Very dangerous. Some of us do butttt not me.

Anyway, so back to what I’m currently doing. Avoiding possible fight and getting through crowded hallway. Passing a few people and getting shoved about isn’t great but it had to be done. I was on my way to the library after all.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see a fist being thrown at someone. I don’t think much of it but then curiosity got the best of me and I turned to see it was Berwald’s crush punching one of those bullies that no one really likes. In the face. Without second thoughts.

Here is a thing. We don’t mess with them because they aren’t to be messed with. Last time someone did they ended up in the hospital and got rumours spread about them faster than the common cold in winter? Anyways there are three of them and they mess with whoever they want. One of them is called Daniel. He is the tallest one with brown hair and freckles. He is always sorta slouched. Then there is Kevin. He made the stupidest comments you can think of. He also had brown hair but darker than Daniel. And then there is the short one that is the fire igniter in fights. His name is Terry. He always looked smug and like he is got something on you but, I don’t think so.

So Tino and Kevin, by the looks of it, are staring at each other with dark auras around them. I had never seen Tino that angry. From what I have seen and heard Berwald say he is usually the type of guy that smiles a lot and wouldn’t start trouble. It looks like build up pressure being released by the way they are glaring. The crowd is even feeling the tension. Yao pushed through the crowd with Ivan Braginski and stood between them.

“Perhaps we can talk later then.” Kevin spoke calmly. Tino glared at him.

“I’m not talking to you and don’t you dare hurt them.” Tino fixed his shirts and left the scene.

The crowd dispersed all at once. Everyone mumbling and what not. Don’t hurt them he said. Those were odd words to say but it made me too curious for my own good. Then I remembered that I was rushing to the library to meet with Lukas. Weird happenings will be cleared with quality time with Lukas.

[Meanwhile with Yao]

(normal POV)

“What were you thinking??” Yao scowled at Tino with worried expression. Tino kept walking furiously towards their table in the cafeteria. He sat down and rubbed his face. Yao sat down next to him and Ivan stood behind Yao.

“He was talking about messing with Lukas and Emil again. He said if I got involved he would get shit started with me.” Tino sighed a little. Yao looked at him worried. Ivan also looked worried.

“I could help. I could get my pipe—” Yao stopped Ivan in the middle of his sentence.

“its not wise to add fuel to the fire. We just wait until its right moment.” Yao proposed a bit wary.

“thanks for the offer though, Ivan.” Tino thanked Ivan. The two had had a bad history but they still managed to get things fixed and be on mutual terms.

“No problem, friends look after friends.” Ivan replied with a smile. Alfred came running in straight at them with Arthur not too far behind. Arthur looked like he had ran a marathon whilst Alfred was bouncing with excitement like a child on Christmas morning.

“hey dudes, heard the news you totally punched Kevin! Sick Bro!!” he patted Tino on the back. Tino smiled awkwardly. You really can’t do anything in that position. It feels great to be able to punch someone that’s tormented kids the whole time.

“Jesus Alfred, how many times have I told you off for running in the hallways?” Arthur huffed out as he finally caught up to him.

“about 137 this week.” Alfred replied with a grin. Arthur rolled his eyes. “grit.”

His attention shifted to Tino. Tino flinched a bit. He knew he would get into trouble but he really didn’t think it was fair.

“Well I suppose I’m supposed to be handing you this note with your detention time on it.” Arthur took out a slip of paper from his pocket. Tino sighed, ready to face the detention teacher.

“oh Come oooon, Dude! That punch was totally fair and looked super painful too!!” Alfred complained.

“oh hush up, I’m not finished.” Arthur scolded at Alfred, yet again. He sighed and ripped the paper up. Tino looked shocked but relieved. “after some persuasion and history checks, I managed to pull some strings” Alfred looked like he was about to interrupt. “With some help from Alfred.” Tino looked at the pair and smiled.

“Thanks guys. It means a lot.” Alfred chuckled and patted him on the back.

“no problem dude!!” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“It’s not really us that you should thank.” He tilted his head toward Berwald that was sitting on a table near by with the rest of the ‘nerds’. Even if he was sitting there he didn’t really look like he would be one to talk much. Tino stared at him a little curiously.

“he was rather persuasive.” Arthur added.

“Oh Ivan, man, you coming to practise tonight?” Alfred seemed to be back to his talking about football.

Tino spaced out, still curious. He knew they were partners but they didn’t really talk much. He never thought that a simple friendly hello and a smile and his fail attempts to talk to that guy would get him out of a possible suspension. For that he was most thankful for.

[in the library]

{Lukas POV}

“So, I got started on some cool research about the Vikings.” Mathias spoke excitedly whilst he followed me around the isles of books in my search for something worth reading about.

“I found some old books in my dad’s library. They are super handy and stuff.” He babbled on I simply nodded and listened anyways. It didn’t hurt to know what kind of family he was from. His clothes were always neat and clean so I can guess he has a nice home. Ah again with the wondering mind.

“They had some cool stuff about their battles and how they lived. It was so cool. I think there was an actual blood stain on the page.” How can he even have so much to say about a book he found in his dad’s library? Its hard enough to know how to properly say Hello to someone and this guy can probably recite a personal memoir in under 5 minutes. Not saying that he doesn’t have much to say that’s personal, he just talks so much. its kind of annoying but amazing at the same time.

“So what are you looking for?” his attention was now fully on me. I needed to look at what isle I was in because I had no idea what I was doing as I had spaced off thinking about how much this guy talks. Great.

“A book.” I shrug a bit. I was in the maths section it seemed. _The history of maths. Maths: the modern edition._ I internally laughed inside at the title of these books. Mathias chuckled a bit.

“Are you looking for maths books?” he asked curiously. I roll my eyes and shake my head. It’s not that I didn’t like maths, I just didn’t want to admit that his talking makes me space out. I’m still not admitting to that.

“Well what are you looking for? Maybe I can help.” He always sounds happy but now he seemed even happier than before. I turn to stare at him. He didn’t just sound happy, he looked it too. Why was he so happy? He seemed to suddenly become nervous and began to pull at the bookmark that came with the book he was carrying. “I-I mean, if that okay with you.” I raised an eyebrow. I’m not sure if I was skeptical or surprised. Normally people don’t even try to talk, a quarter of what he has, to me.

“I don’t really mind.” I replied a bit happy that he was willing to talk to me, I suppose. He blinded me with his radiant smile before bouncing about and suggesting novels. I didn’t know what had happened. But that guy has so much to talk about and such a nice smile. I could feel myself blush so I looked away as he was talking about a novel.

“so what do you think?” I looked up at him. I had no idea what he had been talking about for the past 5 minutes? I lost track of time. “I don’t know..” I answered to be polite. This poor guy has been explaining to me what the book was about and I wasn’t listening. I know if it was me I would probably leave. I could see his slight disappointment in his eyes. I sighed and grabbed the book he was about to put back. “I’ll give it a try.” He smiled happily once again. Only this time it seemed so much sweeter. I stare at him for a bit and sigh before heading of to a table.

_His smile never left that day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE YOU PRESSED KUDOS AND EVERYONE WHO LEFT COMMENTS HOLY SHIT   
> IM CRYING BECAUSE I CAN FINALLY WRITE AGAIN.   
> IM GOIN TO BE POSTING MORE ON HERE NOW BEAUSE I FINALLY FIURED OUT AGAIN HOW TO WORK THIS  
> MY BRAIN IS MUSH FROM SCHOOL BUT NOW I DONT HVE TO GO BACK SO MORE WRITTING FOR ME   
> HUZZAH  
> Okay but seriously you have no idea how sorry i am about the huge hiatus
> 
> i bring you back dennor  
> bc this ship is not dying.   
> not on my watch
> 
> ||Ame


	5. Chapter 5

[Emil's POV]

  
  
"Hey look, it's the baby" I could hear Terry call out as I was rushing to my next class. I keep my head down and keep walking. It's not any different from any other day. They make fun of the way I look or anything I say and do. There is apparently no way to do things the right way without being criticised. Believe me, I have tried.   
  
"Where are you in a rush to? Your brother?" Daniel called out. People began spreading around to clear the way for them. I stood out a fair bit, I will give them that. It's not like I could pick what I wore. My family isn't exactly rich so most of what I have are hand-me downs from my brother. I work and he works but there is still not enough to go around. I don't blame my brother for the clothes. I blame my father for lack of leaving us in debt.   
  
"Look at him, he is so weak." Kevin snickered at my attempts to blend into the crowd. It was always like this. And it probably shouldn't bother me but, it does. I'm not strong like my brother. I'm not as hard working as him. I'm not as scary when I get angry. When you have a sibling that does so much for you and still manages to pull of anything to make you feel like you are worth something, it's hard to look at yourself as strong.   
  
I quickly turned into the corner and get into my class. I sit in the back and quickly pull out my books and notes. I try to focus on my work but it's hard knowing that when you walk out of that door you will be harassed and bullied until you get home where there is more yelling and violence than on TV. There is never peace and my voice is more silent than the library after school.   
  
"Hey there, Emil." Leon's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. His smile made me temporarily forget of my worries. He was the column that hoisted me off the chaotic ground. He made my worries go. He was the only one I allowed to tease me and the only one I'm sad to bid good night to. He is my best friend and I loved him so much.   
  
"Hey, I'm surprised you made it to class early." I smirked a little. I could feel myself relax. He sat next to me smiling and shaking his head. See normally we are both very expressionless but, like this we smile.   
  
"I got a ride to school from my brother." Leon replied opening up his text books. We were currently in Literature. It means a lot of reading and watching films. It's tons of fun and a lot of work.   
  
"Hmm, I see." I answered looking outside. It was so wonderful out there. Far away were they is no trouble or conflict. Maybe one day Leon and I will be able to breathe fresh air without a worry on us. His hand brushed past mine and I looked towards him. He was looking at the board. I looked down at our hands and under his was a note. 

_ 'I got you a present. You can’t be guilty over it. I know you will like it so like yea' _

I glance at him, a little anxiously. I always have felt guilty when my friends bought me things. I can’t even buy them anything in return and it makes me uncomfortable. Leon knows this. However, he continues to spoil me with gifts from time to time. Time to time is way too much though. How I wish I could possibly give him a present worth all he has given me. I know there wouldn’t be. Not even the most expensive jewel can be a fair equal. He has saved me from so much. Ugh, I can feel myself blush. I took the paper and took a pen out. I started scribbling down with my messy cursive writing.    


_ 'You are amazing sometimes, you know? What did you buy now? Please don’t tell me you’re going to get in trouble for this.' _

I moved my hand discretely next to his and his fingers took hold of the note. His hands are warm. Usually we would text but in Lit the teacher was like a hawk and thought that technology was the cause that the English language was being butchered. So she would take away phones from students. Phones are expensive and I couldn’t afford to get mine taken away. So we were old fashioned like this and pass notes to each other. It was so nice though. It reminded me of letters. He knows I like handwritten letters but emails are efficient. He snorted when he read the note and started scribbling on the note.

_ 'Is okay hun, I’m you’re sugar daddy ;3 I got your body pillow. Want some massages with that? ;P' _

Instantly I cover my mouth and put my head down on the desk. He and I normally tease each other like this. It’s funny and sometimes it feels it comes out naturally. I could hear him snickering. I’m trying my best to stop myself from laugh about the image in my head. I grab the note and flip it over to the other side since there isn’t anymore space on the other side. 

_ 'I just imagined you as a 30 year old man handing me a shit ton of gifts. Thanks I’m now mentally scarred wow. Oh god though. I’m looking forward to that body pillow. And those massages are very welcomed ;3' _

I quickly slipped the note into his pocket as the teacher was walking around. I went back to reading my novel and taking down quotes. The teacher walked past our desk and Leon quickly took out the note from his pocket and read it and shook head whilst silently chuckling. 

 

-lunch time- 

 

Leon and I made our way to the oval to sit with our group. Our label was ‘the otakus’. So we had a fairly small group and we were spread through the other groups most of the time. But our group mainly consisted of Elisabeta, Mei, Kiku, Berwald, Leon and I. Sometimes Yao, my brother’s friend and Leon’s brother, joins us. Most of the group is into Yaoi and fan service. The main rule to the group is not to push your ship onto someone else’s face. 

We had managed to make our way down to the oval talking about Lit class. Mei and Kiku seemed to be having another ship feels time. They stopped as they saw us walking towards them. Mei grinned and Kiku served tea for us two. 

“Those two look like a married couple sometimes.” Leon whispered to me. I grinned but I knew that Mei was trying to get Kiku with Heracle. Kiku saw her as a sister or good friend at most. They were great friends though. 

“Well the real married couple would be us. Right sugar daddy?” I teased him. He turned red. I began to laugh. Mei and Kiku watched curiously as we sat down. 

“What’s so funny?” Mei asked tilting her head a little. 

“I got him a body pillow.” Leon answered.

“And then he declared himself as my sugar daddy and I accepted.” I finished the summary of what had happened for him. Mei squealed and giggled. Kiku also seemed excited. I looked at Leon who was rolling his eyes and slightly pink at the cheeks still. Kiku handed us the tea he had served. 

“So are you guys the married couple of the group?” Mei asked grinning. I blushed and sipped my tea. Leon seemed to be confused as to what to say. 

“Yea, as soon as he gets the ring and wedding fixed up.” I replied after I had some tea. Leon almost choked on his tea whilst Mei and Kiku seemed to think it was hilarious. I simply patted his back to help with the choking. 

“Does that mean we are engaged?” Leon asked teasingly. 

“Totally.” I replied sipping on more tea with a joking tone of voice.

“Wow that escalated quickly. From sugar daddy to husband in like an hour and a bit.” Leon remarked. Mei giggled. 

“oh did you guys finally put a ring on it?” Elisabeta joined in. She smiled at us. Leon hugged me and I hugged him back. It always felt comfortable like this with Leon.

“oh yea.” I nodded agreeing with it. 

Ah the usual antics of the group. It was comfortable and supporting. We did say and do some stuff that weren’t the most heterosexual but hell, I knew I wasn’t exactly straight. Leon wasn’t either. It was a very open and accepting group. Like a home with a complete family included.

“Hey emil, have you eaten?” Mei asked. We were eating and discussing the recent updates in Black butler, the Free! fandom and the usual fandom and fanfic discussion and support group. Yes, we know it sounds bad but it’s because it is bad.

“Oh, my brother is getting that for me.” I replied quickly. They were normally feeding me heaps of food if Lukas didn’t bring me lunch. Mei and Elisabeta were like older siblings and almost like mothers so they didn’t like to see me go without food. Leon also nagged me about it. I’m glad they pay attention to something like that though. I mean, I hate the nagging but at least they care about me enough to nag.

“oh look he is coming here.” Elisabeta pointed out. 

 

Lukas was coming from the canteen probably. He had a guy with him. I haven’t seen him with my brother before. It made me both curious and anxious. I normally get anxious with new people. He looked super nice though. Maybe it was the dorky appearance but i was more focused on the humorous polar opposites that my brother and the dork seem to make. I didn't have to know the guy to know that he was irritating my brother unintentionally. of course my brother usually ignores it or is cold enough to shoo the person away so to see the nerd trailing after him whilst he was irritated was hilarious. Either the dork didn't know that my brother was annoyed or my brother is somehow being forced to hang out with the nerd. 

“your brother looks pissed off.” Leon commented. I nodded with a slight smirk. Lukas was most likely getting tired of the talking. He isn’t the best at taking in a lot of talking especially from strangers. And the nerd seemed to be doing enough talking for the two of them.

“Hey Mathias. Hello Lukas.” Elisabeta greeted them. Ah so his name was Mathias.

I stared at the two. Lukas waved hello to the group and handed me a container with a slice of lasagna and garlic bread. Like I said, he isn't the most talkative person. in fact Leon thought he was mute for the first month he was friends with me. During the holidays it gets even worse, he doesn't talk for entire days unless he is out at work. Or fighting with my father.

“Hey, guys. How is it going?” Mathias asked the group. The group reacted with nods. He seemed like the exact opposite of my brother. I found it funny.

“Oh just talking about the fandoms and stuff. So, are you guys friends?” I could almost see my brother physically stiffen at the question. Mathias on the other hand smiled with the tiniest hint of a blush. 

“Well, we are class partners but, I would like to be.” He replied with a grin. I could see Mei and Japan shipped it. Leon was also giving me a knowing look. Lukas looked a mixture of embarrassed and frstration. 

“If he lets you follow him around, you are his friend.” I pipe up a little. Lukas looked ready to strangle me but I grin. Mathias went from happy to hyper happy in less than two seconds. The group giggled and my dear brother sighed defeatedly. Maybe he had been trying to cover that up huh?

Mathias sat next to me and grinned. “I’m sorry we weren’t introduced before. I’m Mathias Kølher. You must be Emil! Nice to meet you.” He shook my hand. Well, he is a nice guy. He definitely contrasted my brother’s personality. 

“Nice to meet you, Mathias. Thank you for taking care of him.” I replied. He blushed a little and chuckled. Lukas groaned in annoyance. Leon snickered a little bit. 

“Well—” Mathias was cut off by Lukas dragging him off. I watched the two leave. Mathias waving at us as they did. 

"Bye! It was nice to meet you!" He added as my brother dragged him out by the wrist. something that i was gonna keep in mind and taunt him with it later. all in good nature of course. 

“I ship it.” Elisabeta exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement as we watched the new ship sail into the direction of the library. 

_ Ah, family feels closer everyday. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just top clarify this story is on fanfiction.net and has recently been updated   
> i also will be posting weekly and posting extra content in the chapters i post here  
> so yea that is one of reason  
> its mainly to stay within the guidelines of the websites  
> i know a lot of people may not listen to them but hey im not them   
> and tbh there seems to be a different audience here than there so its fun reading comments from both audiences  
> ||Ame


	6. Chapter 6

[Arthur’s POV]

 

As a member of the student council, my reputation means the world. I’m a role model to younger students. I’m the student that has all the staff’s trust and I’m that kid that your parents want you to act like but you know its too much work. But, boy do I have pride in those facts alone.

 

I’m not saying I like my advantages, all the time. For example, last week I had to tell off Francis for flirting way too much, Alfred for dirtying up the hallways with his football runners (they should call it handball, to be honest), Gilbert for picking fights and The Three Idiots of the school for bullying the student body. There is also the fact that if the janitor isn’t here then the cleaning must be done by us, the student council. However, most of the times, it’s great. 

 

It also means that I have to give up a lot that others have. Things like relationships, friendships and a social life are restricted or non-existent. They must always be thought about twice, especially friendships and relationships. Not that relationships matter at the moment. Apart from Francis, no one flirts with me. And Alfred is always very sweet (not like I’m ever saying it to him) when he isn’t being his annoying self, so I consider him a friend. Lately, I think Alfred is also flirting but, I’m not sure. And it’s not like I can ask Kiku or anyone to help me figure it out.  

 

“Hey there smartie pants, whacha up to?” Alfred caught me off guard. He always has a habit of giving me some ridiculous nickname when he catches me in a thinking moment. By now, you would think he woul know I hate nicknames.

 

“For the last time, Alfred. It’s Arthur. Not some ridiculous nickname you came up with on the spot. Now, what is it? I’m busy” I huffed a bit at the end of my sentence. I really was busy. I have a lot of papers to photocopy and staple up on the bulletin boards around the campus. He laughed a bit.

 

“Well, I wanna know if you’re free this Friday.” I glanced at him. He was looking at me already. Not like looking his way made him look away, if anything it made him smile at me. His smile was warm. 

 

“Why do you want to know?” I asked him clicking the photocopy machine buttons to print more copies of the school’s winter dance coming up. I could see him fidget with his sleeve for my peripheral view. 

 

“Just wondering if you were coming to the game.” Oh, so this is what it was about. I smirked a bit and then bit my lips. 

 

“I don’t know, we’ll see.” I answered not looking at him. In reality, I’m free as one gets. Like I mentioned before, I only have one other friend that isn’t Alfred. I suppose Francis counts too since I spend way too long giving him advice on how to behave like a gentleman and he practises his pickup lines on me every time he sees me.

 

“Aww, Come on!! You always say that and never come.” He complained, as usual. I rolled my eyes. I had to admit that it was rather fun taunting Alfred like this. Something about it was just so entertaining but, annoying at the same time. 

 

“Angleterrrree~ Mon cheri, are you in distress?” Francis’ annoying voice pulled me out my thoughts and I could feel my happy and calm attitude shutter into fragments and dust. He also has a billion nicknames for me and his most popular one is Angleterre. Why on god’s name? I have no idea. I would think its because I’m from there so it must be that? I turned to see Francis next to Alfred starring at us. 

 

“Hey Francis! What’s new?” Alfred turned to him with the same warm smile as before. Oh, was he like this with everyone? I mean, I’m not surprised. Alfred has heaps of friends. I guess I’m just.. disappointed? I don’t know how to feel about this discovery.

 

“Nothing mon amour~ just trying to find mon cheri~” I rolled my eyes. I was getting irritated and bitter. Alfred turned to me and then looked back at Francis. Maybe I was feeling jealous? No, that’s absurd. I don’t get jealous. It’s a stupid feeling that I will never feel.

 

“Oh, what for?” Alfred asked curious. Francis smirked and glanced at me. Oh, that look made me angry. It was a mixture of seductive and charming. Two words I would never call him. 

 

“Well, mon amour, I was going around to ask about the French festival this Friday. And I was wondering if  _ Arthur _ would go to go with me.” I felt every part of me freeze and scream at the same time. And then I realised they were both staring at me. Oh, bugger. I swear I will choke them to death. Who was I thinking of now? Ugh my brain is a mess. Did he say Friday?

 

“Arthur?” Francis whispered in my ear. never did I think I would jumping out of my skin today, I was proven wrong.

 

“Hang on, he cant. He is coming to my game on Friday!!” Alfred walked forward. I was stuck in between these two. Oh bloody hell, why does this happen when I need to staple things. 

 

“Is that true, mon cheri? You don’t even like football.” Who did he think he was? I liked it enough to sit through a game of it. Did I know the rules? Well, that’s a different story. Alfred turned to me with and upset face. Why me?

 

“Oh shush, you don’t know what I like and don’t like.” I defended myself and tried to chance Alfred’s face. Its so upsetting and it honestly makes me feel guilty for not knowing what American football was about. It was just not my cup of tea.

 

“Honhonhon that’s not trueee~ I pay attention you know.” To this, I’m not sure if I blushed because I was angry or it was something else. Knowing that Francis was watching me was sort of creepy but, I suppose it was sweet? Hell like I know anymore.

 

“Either way, he is coming to my game right?” Alfred grabbed my left arm. Well, uhh. There really isn’t a logical way to explain the holding of arm. I just shouldn’t think at this point but my brain decides to anyways. 

 

“Non, he is coming to the festival with me.” now Francis has my other arm. Why am I in the middle of this constantly-arguing human sandwich? It doesn’t help that they are taller than me. I suppose its warm but that’s completely irrelevant right now. 

 

“ALRIGHT, ENOUGH.” I yelled just about done with the two of them. The both loosed their grip on me and stared at me for my final answer. Seeing as this was getting nowhere but argument I decided to sigh, grab my papers and leave. I didn’t have the time nor the patience to deal with these two idiots in one short space of time. It’s not like I can accept and decline the other. The festival sounded appealing but Alfred’s game was asked about first. I left without an answer to either. My decision with bite my ass later but, I can handle it. I am part of the student council, after all.

 

Ah, what mess I have gotten myself into, though?

 

[Mathias’ POV]

 

Today was raining. The lovely summer days are gone and the chilling winter breeze has began settling in but not before autumn breaks the two apart. Lukas and I were in the library our first two sessions of the day. It was English and our teacher wanted us to find and read other texts of our choice to clear our minds of what we know is bound to happen during winter. Finals. But, it was also to have better references in our essays.

 

The library was rather large and a bit rowdy. The shelves rose high from ceiling to floor. The books ranged from fiction to non-fiction and classics had their own section. The computers were also there but on a separate section to allow readers to avoid the loudness of the kids that used websites to log onto blocked pages. It reminded me that there was still a book thief on the loose. However, in my opinion, the library was the school’s best feature.

 

Lukas looked a little distracted today for some reason. He was staring outside, looking like he was part of a painting. I don’t want to interrupt his thoughts by asking him what’s got him so distracted. Maybe I should ask him to come to the arcade with me sometime. N-not like a date, more like a friend outing that friends do when they have time or have too much to worry about. I wonder if he considers us friends. Emil said if he lets me follow him around, then I am but, I think maybe confirmation from him is best. But, how do I ask him that? 

 

Glancing up, I noticed Lukas was already glancing at me. I may or may not have mentally screamed. I looked away and then glanced back when I heard him scoffed. He was reading his book, I didn’t know the title. It looked pretty thick. It also had a lot of sticky notes on the pages. They had notes and lines which probably pointed at lines with importance.

 

“Did you need something?” He asked glancing at his book. I’m not sure if he was really reading or not. Either way I got a bit nervous because of my questions. So many questions I want to ask. Still, I will only ask one. Some day I will have the chance to ask them all.

 

“Well.. I was wondering if something is bothering you. You seem to be spaced off.” I notice him stiffen a bit and sit up straight. Was he about to lie? He always does this when I ask him how he is or if something is up. Maybe I should ask about that.

 

“I’m fine. Just tired.” He pulled his sleeves down and looked away a little. His eyes did seem a bit red and tired. He looked back at me, a little confused or was it awkwardly?

 

“What?” he asks. I simply grin, look back at the pages of my book and bite my tongue so my thoughts don’t escape my lips. I could hear him sigh and turn his page. My eyes sneaked a glance at him. He was pouting and reading. Honestly how adorable can he possibly get??

 

“Hey Lukas?” I asked staring back at my book. He sighed heavily again.

“Will I get any reading done?” he muttered to himself. “What is it now?” he turned to me. I put my book down and tried not to say something stupid. 

 

“We should go to the arcade some time.” I said maybe a bit too excited. He seemed surprised at first but then it faded into a face I couldn’t really read. 

 

“Maybe.” He said turning back to his book. My stomach did three turns and my heart was jumping out of my chest. I mean, it’s not a date but, it’s close to one? Either way I get to see Lukas outside of school. And that’s always something to be happy about!

 

“When are you free?” I asked grinning. He glanced at me and rolled his eyes. 

 

“I work weekends and after schools until 8pm.” I had to blink a couple of times to take in that fact. That’s a lot of hours working. I wonder where he works. Maybe I can visit him. “Emil works on Thursday, Fridays and Saturdays. So, I can’t on those days.” He added. 

 

“Wow, you must be super organised.” Curses. I spoke without thinking again. I glanced at him. He looked a bit confused. “I mean, to work for so long, keep up with Emil’s working days and school work.” My cheeks were heating up, I could feel his stare on me. What do I doooo???

 

Now, I thought my ears were mistaken but I heard him chuckle. It was silent and quick. He chuckled out of nowhere, taking me by surprise. I glanced his way and I almost died. Guys, he has dimples. How can I not die? He is too perfect. Oh god. I’m so gay for him. I’ll start crying rainbows soon. 

 

He saw me looking. I probably looked ridiculous, as usual. He went red, as bright as the colour of my shirts that I normally wear. His face buried itself in the book that was on the table, and his arms held the sides of the book up to shield his face from onlookers. I chuckled too, maybe a bit too loud. The librarian shushed at me. I nodded a little so she knew I understood. Lukas decided to elbow me at the side at that point and I, stupidly, fell off my chair. 

  
And that’s how we both ended up outside of the library. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the lovely people giving kudos and reading   
> you guys are the best!!


	7. Chapter 7

[Emil’s POV]

 

(New message from: Kung Fu Panda)

_ Good morning sleepy head~ _

_ Have you had breakfast? _

 

My phone rang this morning at around 7 am. I was sound asleep until I heard the ringtone and instantly shoot up awake. The message made me so happy. It was from Leon. He normally texts me to see if he should wait for me so catch the bus together.

My eyes still laced with sleep and ached a bit due to the abrupt awakening. 

 

I rolled over and stretched a bit. Lukas must be in the kitchen cooking breakfast because it smells delicious. Lazily picking up my uniform, I went into the bathroom outside my bedroom and showered. 

 

(To: Kung Fu Panda)

_ I only just woke up.  _

_ But I can smell breakfast already  _

_ =u= _

 

Quickly stripping, I replied to the text before entering the shower. The water was warm and calming. I knew exactly how much I would miss this when I got to school. I didn’t want to step outside the shower, once I was done. I heard my phone beep again and instantly remembered that I couldn’t waste any more water than what I had already done. 

 

(New message from: Kung Fu Panda)

_ Hoho _

_ Someone is late.  _

_ Are we taking the bus? _

 

A grin appeared on my face whilst I was rushing to get dressed quickly and blow dry my hair and the lot. All I could think about is how wonderful this morning had been. No yelling and fighting to wake me up. No problems at all. It just seemed ideal. How life was meant to be. 

 

(To: Kung Fu Panda)

_ Yep~ So you better wait up, you butt _

_ Maybe I can get Lukas to drive me to the bus stop  _

_ But I might just run to the stop.  _

_ Are you there already? _

“Emil, are you catching the bus?” Lukas asked from the bottom of the stairs as I was rushing downstairs. I was dressed and ready. Breakfast was the only thing missing.

 

“Yea, I’m meeting Leon there. Thanks for the breakfast!” I ran past him, choosing not to ask for a lift. He would get to school late if he did because traffic near our house is pretty bad. 

 

“Alright. Be careful, okej? If anything happens text me.” I smiled some more. Lukas was always very supporting and caring. I have way too much to thank my brother for. He reminds me a lot of our mother. My heart sinks at the thought of her. She was a very strong woman and kept the family happy and together. Dad loved her a lot. Lukas did and still does. I miss her terribly. 

 

Lukas looks like her a whole lot. Her eyes and hair. Even the same face structure and skin colour. I don’t resemble her that much. I look more like my father. His eyes and hair colour. Dad is way taller than I will ever be tho. He is taller than Lukas by half a head. He used to be well build too. Until mum’s death. 

 

Everything changed when she died. I was four when this happened. Lukas was about twelve. Slowly dad began to get worse. Lukas stopped smiling and I stopped being outgoing. It’s like all the good was stripped from us and we were left with this lonely sadness that doesn’t leave. I know it isn’t just me. Dad drinks it down with alcohol and Lukas works until doesn’t have time to feel down. I… I don’t know what to do with my pile of growing sadness. It seems to grow everyday as time goes on and it becomes a dart board for Kevin, Terry and Daniel to pick on. 

 

Leon was at the bus stop by the time I got there. It was a little colder than usual today. Leon was wearing a thick black coat and a matching black scarf. Half his face was covered with the scarf. I snickered at the site. He gets cold very easily whilst I get warm almost too quick. He looked my way and shook his head. I was wearing a thin cardigan with a long sleeve shirt that was very baggy and tight jeans. I smirked a bit at him. 

 

“How aren’t you cold?” Leon asked pointing at my clothes. 

 

“Well, I guess I’m too hot for it.” I answered with a grin. He shook his head disapprovingly. The bus arrived very shortly after I finished my sentence so we got onto the bus. The driver must have been from Canada or something because the AC was on. Leon was shivering by the time we got seats. I leaned on him a bit and he leaned on me. This way there was no issue with being cold. 

 

“I guess you’re right about being too hot.” Leon muttered because the bus was crowded with people. I silently chuckled at the remark. I was joking when I said it.

 

We got off the bus and that when I knew my day wasn’t going to be good. Kevin was standing at the school gate, watching as I got there with Leon. Leon must have seen it too since he moved away a bit. We both knew how homophobic this guy was. 

 

As we got closer Kevin began to walk towards us. People moved out of his way. I never got why people move for him. I could feel my nerve at their edge. Leon stood closer to block away Kevin passing by and trying anything. Kevin looked at us disgusted. He was the type that makes faces and comments allow when anything remotely ‘gay’ happens. At least we made it into the school grounds when Kevin decided to start his role as the dick of the school. 

 

“Hey Steilsson, where are you going?” Leon turned around a little. I knew Kevin was following us. Why would he miss the chance to publicly humiliate Leon and I. I was walking towards the car park. I knew Lukas would be there. He sits there with Yao and Tino when he got here early enough. I could see him there. 

 

“Is that your boyfriend? I knew you were a girl.” I wish Leon was my boyfriend. Hah. I had to admit that I may feel more than friendship for him but, I’m not saying that right now. Leon was getting pissed off. We were so close to Lukas. 

 

“Why you running huh? Are you a weak little girl or something?” this time Leon turned around and shoved Kevin. 

 

“Shut up, asshole.” Leon started. I stopped too and grabbed onto Leon’s arm and pulled him back. 

 

“Don’t start this. It’s fine—” I was cut short by Leon. He turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes. His gaze was angry but concerned at the same time. My whole fucking body froze thanks to that gaze. It was intense but, I loved it.

 

“It’s not fine. They are scumbags, Emil.” He turned towards Kevin when he said that. His hands felt so warm holding mine. It was the time but all I could so was stare at his eyes. “It’s not fine in any way.” 

 

Our gazes didn’t break for a good minute. It only broke when Kevin was making wrenching noises. Leon was pissed off. You didn’t need to know him to tell. Kevin was clearly not going to let the issue go any time soon.

 

“Wtf, You two ARE gay. That’s so gross.” His words made vile boil and run up my throat. It was so sickening to see that people were still so inhumane about something that should be perfectly fine.

 

“What’s going on here?” Lukas interrupted. He must have heard what was said. Yao was with him too. 

 

“Your brother sucks cock.” Kevin spat out. Lukas instantly narrowed his eyes at him and I could tell that the morning I had woken up to was only sent from heaven by my mum, so that I would be able to live down this day. 

 

“Come again?” Lukas practically growled at Kevin. My voice seemed to fade and my muscles felt like they were frozen. Frozen by thick ice but, they burned like the centre of the sun. My mind was screaming and I felt dizzy. Leon covered my ears. I knew there was non sense being spoken. Kevin shoved Lukas and the crowd started gathering. Punches and kicks were being thrown. Why can’t I escape the violence?

 

I couldn’t stop the tears falling. Leon was my only curtain to shield me from everyone. It felt nice and warm. Something I don’t fell anymore. Only on cold winter nights and days, when the cold makes my body ache so my internal pain stops. Now, all I could do was watch and hide behind my last curtain. My last pillar that suspended me from the dirty floor and shady people.  

 

[Tino’s POV]

 

Today was a normal day. I had gotten up, made breakfast for myself and my parents. I had left the house with a smile from ear to ear. However, as soon as I got into the school grounds I witnessed something that turned my smile into a scowl in a mere fraction of a second. 

 

“Get OFF me!!”

 

The mentioned scene that was currently unfolding in front of me was a punch on between Lukas and Kevin. There was a crowd despite it been so early in the morning. There was yelling and swearing and cheering on. My feet darted towards the crowd and shoved past everyone. 

 

“Kevin you’re gonna die, shut up.” A few kids were screaming.

 

“IM not gonna shut up.” Kevin was yelling in between hit been throw at his face by Lukas.

 

It was a bloodied mess. Kevin had two dark bruises near one eye and was bleeding from his nose and Lukas had a bruised cheek and a cut on his lip. Never, in my 10 years of being friends with Lukas have I ever seen him get this angry and violent. 

 

Emil was also there, in tears, being comforted by Leon and Yao was holding one of Lukas’ arms to make him stop. I quickly dropped my stuff and grabbed onto the other and pulled him off Kevin. It was like trying to stop a wild animal. Alfred and Ivan held Kevin back too. 

 

“Come at me, I dare you to. You know what he is going to get.” Kevin spat out, gesturing at Emil when he said ‘he’. That’s when I stopped holding him back. Instead I went over to Emil and see if he was okay.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare. I will—” Lukas was interrupted by Mathias rushing over and helping Yao hold him back. “NO. Let go!!” Lukas was kicking and trying to get back to beat the day lights out of Kevin. 

 

“Lukas, no. You’re upsetting Emil.” Mathias was trying to reason with him. I couldn’t really hear what else he was saying but that comment seemed to cool Lukas a little.

 

“You’re a fucking gay shit and so is your brother.” Kevin continued to add fuel to the fire. “Bet your mum is real disappointed.” You could almost hear Lukas snap. Emil was in shock and was a shaking mess. At this point Alfred was the one shoving Kevin. We all have something that we don’t mention out of pure respect and ‘parents’ was one of them. As for being called gay, it wasn’t rare but it hasn’t been used in this way for sometime. 

 

Everyone was sort of silent and hearing the reasoning behind such homophobic nature. Like anyone can expect there wasn’t any. By this time around, Arthur came running in with a couple of teachers. 

 

It’s now lunch time and Lukas, Mathias, Emil and Alfred are nowhere to be seen. I have never been more concerned about them in my life. I wanted to know if they were okay. Was the situation fixed? 

 

-With in the nurse’s office-

[normal POV]

 

“The nurse is busy with the hit you gave Kevin.” Mathias spoke as he was bringing stuff to heal Lukas’ bleeding lip. Lukas was still breathing ruggedly and uneven. His gaze was so distant and so mixed with different emotions that he wasn’t willing to show. Mathias stared at him for a bit before continuing to get cotton balls out and disinfectant. “You got him good.”

 

Lukas didn’t reply. The silence was unsettling and uncomfortable. Mathias could see how tensed Lukas was. He was probably thinking about the consequences that this will bring. Or maybe, and hopefully Mathias was wrong to think this but, he could be thinking about what Kevin said. 

 

“Lukas?” finally Lukas looked up a little. Mathias looked at him with a concerned smile. Lukas relaxed a bit. That smile seemed to calm his nerves even if it’s the slightest bit. “Don’t worry, okay? The student council is on your side.” Lukas raised an eyebrow and frowned a bit. 

 

“Why would they be on my side?” Lukas’ voice was hoarse when he spoke. Mathias was dabbing the cotton ball in medical alcohol. His hand gently lifted Lukas’ chin and rested by his unharmed cheek. Mathias’ hand was so warm against his cold face. They both spaced out for a fraction of a second. That fraction of a second was purely to admire how perfectly Mathias’ hand seemed to fit and support Lukas’ tired head. Or how warmth seemed to transfer faster when it came from each other. Or the way that Lukas seemed to close his eyes for a second longer before opening them when Mathias’ hand made that soft and gentle contact. And maybe the way that Mathias was so delicate with Lukas. ‘Maybe I’m just too used to harshness.’ Lukas let his brain comment away. 

Mathias continued to clean the wound and the dried blood from Lukas’ lip. Lukas would flinch a little from now and again. He kept his gaze on anywhere but Mathias. They were too close for the action not to seem intimate or awkward. Mathias kept his eyes fixed on the lips that were injured. Needing a constant reminder to himself that he could not kiss them better. The silence was long and the tension may have been too thick to be ignored. 

 

“Lukas?” Mathias broke the silence. 

 

“Yea?” Lukas looked at him, finally.

 

“Well, since the matter of discussion seemed to have brought conflict I wish to discuss a sensitive topic if only you give me all the consent to discuss it with you.” Mathias rumbled on. Lukas had to blink a couple of times, clearly not expecting Mathias to beat around the bush. 

 

“What? I mean what is it?” Lukas asked a little confused. 

 

“Uhh, due to some hypothesis and theories, I have been perplexed as to what you are attracted to?” Lukas raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Okay, now without the bullshit and straight to the point.” He looked straight at Mathias’ eyes. He knew what Mathias meant. This was just to see if he would actually do it. 

 

“Are you gay?” Mathias felt so nervous asking this question. He was almost breaking into sweat. 

 

“It depends why you want to know.”

 

“I told you.. I’m curious. That’s all~”

 

“Well, one doesn’t give out a name without introduction from the person asking.” Mathias felt himself go red. It was like walking on a tightrope, blindfolded.

 

“I am.” Lukas studied his face for a trance of untruth. There wasn’t any to be found. 

 

“You better be meaning sexuality wise.” Lukas almost threatened Mathias. Mathias just went redder. Lukas decided he was going to tell him. It felt good to talk but he found himself trusting Mathias too quick as of recent. He had a lot of reasons to be suspicious of people but, Mathias seemed to break that rule. It was so odd for him. But he could trust that dorky idiot. Mathias respected him and saw him as a human. A human with feeling and he went above and beyond to make sure he was okay. How was he not supposed to lay all his trust on him?

 

“I am also gay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~  
> And the bbys are out of the closet. I’m so sorry if Emil is OC. I might be giving him too much of my personal view of things. I mean I have gone thru some bad shit and the panic attacks and anxiety still riddle me till present day. I have also witness someone I really care about just freeze up with a pretty bad argument and I can tell you it’s not easy to watch or be the person that frozen up. 
> 
> As for the DenNor, I had to put it in. I hate leaving my stories on a sad note. 
> 
> SuFin is being developed.   
> Rochu is also going to be developed. You can see hints of it but not nearly enough I think.  
> FrUKUS will also had its own chapter (maybe?)
> 
> I hop e you guys have enjoyed. My arms are bruised up from a very intense Volleyball round robin which is practically a whole day of playing volleyball. Intensely. I’m pretty sure I have written a lot by now. I should point out that I will fix up mistakes later. Right now I’m practically half dead on my keyboard. But it will be fixed!!
> 
> Thank you to all the lovely reviewers and readers~


	8. Chapter 8

[Lukas’ POV] 

 

You stand there thinking. What the hell is going on? Emil was fine this morning. I saw him leaving with a smile. Why is he now holding back an angry Leon and looking concerned? I saw them approaching so I got up. Yao was with me. We just so happened to be discussing our siblings when we noticed them pretty much speed walking to us. 

 

“It’s not fine. They are scumbags, Emil.” I could hear Leon telling my brother. “It’s not fine in any way.” They stared at each other. I could see Kevin getting worked up and making wrenching noises. Kevin was clearly not going to let the issue go any time soon.

 

“Wtf, You two ARE gay. That’s so gross.” His words made my blood boil. It wasn’t gross. I knew Emil wasn’t straight but it was nothing to be ashamed of. I wasn’t the straight person either. It’s just offensive. It’s not something that should make you less of a person. Its and aspect of who you are it’s not a choice and it sure like hell isn’t something that can be 

 

“What’s going on here?” I interrupted. My voice showed how pissed off I was already. 

 

“Your brother sucks cock.” Kevin spat out. I shallowed down my rage. This wasn’t going to end pretty.

 

“Come again?” I practically growled at Kevin. i walked over with rage seething from my body. I could feel it infecting my thoughts. 

 

“You heard me.” He shoved me by the shoulders and my will to stop myself from punching him fell away. I grabbed his arms and got them off me. They were so full of filthy, it made me feel gross just by being touched. 

 

“Lukas—” Leon tried to get my attention but I cut him short.

 

“Stay with Emil. I will deal with this asshole.” I shoved Kevin back, a lot harder. He tried to kick my side but I punched him on the stomach before his leg can even reach me. I knew nothing about self defense but I knew how to fight well enough. The streets teach you that from a young age. A place that i had frequented too much for a person my age.

 

A few people started gathering.

 

“I bet your mum does too.” There was a collective gasp from the people that knew about my mum.  I managed to get him on the ground and began to punch his face. He was squirming around trying to block the punches. I had him down and there was nothing stopping me from beating the shit out of him. He deserved this pain. I saw red oozing out of his mouth and nose but it didn't stop me. That’s when Yao tried to pull me off him. 

 

“Don’t you fucking dare talk about my mother, you swine.” I punched Kevin in between words. There was no way I was stopping this until he was out cold. 

 

“Are you crazy?? You’re gonna get into deep shit.” Yao yelled through the screaming and cheering of the crowd. I guess he was right but, I couldn’t stop it. Not now that he had the balls to mention my mum. 

 

Kevin took the opportunity to punch me on the face, my lip to be precise. Yao stumbled back as Kevin tried to pin me to the ground like I just did. I kicked him in the balls just as he had my arms down. The ‘OOOh’ from the students around was crazy. He was rolling on the ground for a bit. Yao stood up and tried to talk me out of this now. 

 

“Seriously, Lukas, you are in a lot of trouble already.” Kevin was getting up. He looked pissed off. We all were. Ivan got there and tried to get Yao to go to him. I took that opening and grabbed Kevin by the collar and punched him in the eye.  I kept hitting. There was no remorse. My anger was too much that it even blocked out the pain from a couple of punched that Kevin got me with. My rage was blinding me. All that mattered was that Kevin was getting what he deserved. It like all rationality is evoked out of you and all that is left is rage and pain that Kevin hasn’t actually caused me.

 

“Come at me, I dare you to. You know what he is going to get.” Kevin spat out, gesturing at Emil when he said ‘he’. That’s when Tino let go of my arm. I yanked my other arm off Yao. He caught my arm again as I was about to run at Kevin again.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare. I will—” Lukas was interrupted by Mathias rushing over and using himself as a wall between Kevin and I. His eyes looked beyond concerned. I think I must have punched of kicked him a couple of time before he practically lifted me up off the ground. Yao went off to yell at Leon, leaving Mathias to wobble with me struggling to get out of this hold.

 

“NO. Let go!!” Lukas was kicking and trying to get back to beat the day lights out of Kevin. Kevin was being picked off the floor by Ivan and Alfred. He had a similar idea to mine and tried to run at me. Ivan was holding him and Alfred tripped him over. He went face first into the grass.

 

Mathias was struggling to hold me back. I didn’t care, my goal was to beat the crap out of Kevin. At least not until he started talking me out of my trance of anger. His words echoing into my head and somehow managed to get me more calm than I was when he wasn’t there. Yao must have disappeared somewhere.

 

“Lukas, no. You’re upsetting Emil.” He was holding me back. He was taller than I so I couldn’t really go over him. I glanced at Emil in tears and began to get angry. Not at Kevin but, at Myself. I knew how susceptible Emil was to violence. Leon was comforting him, still looking pissed off and Yao was talking to him in Canto.

 

“I’m gonna kill him” was my mantra and it slowly faded back into thoughts as Matthias began to talk me out of my rampaging rage. My mind cooling down  slowly as I was grabbing onto Matthias. 

 

“You don’t need to do this. He doesn’t deserve your reaction.” Matthias muttered in my ear. Well, he was right. But why whisper it? Oh right the crowd. My conscious mind started taking control again. My lungs felt like they were burning and my stomach felt like the acid in it was burning through. My hand hurt and my lip was bleeding. I could taste the sickening metallic taste of it. I was slowly lowered back down to the ground. Slowly calming down. Slowly.

 

“You’re a fucking gay shit and so is your brother.” You could hear the gasp in the crowd. Emil needed to get out of here right now. I needed to be out of here before I committed murder. I wasn’t far from it. Mathias Looked ready to hold me back again. But this time Alfred was the one shoving Kevin and yelling at him. They were having an argument, I wasn’t really listening. I was done. 

 

The teachers came running in with Arthur. Arthur looked shocked to say the least. The teachers got the crowd away. Emil was carried to the nurse’s office. Ivan, Alfred, Mathias and I were all in the vice-principal’s office Kevin was all getting a lecture from the principal and getting his parents called up. 

* * *

 

“What happened?” the vice-principal looked at me and then the rest for answers.

 

“Kevin was being a homophobic—” Alfred stopped himself from swearing “a-hole.”

 

“Alright, but what was the fight about? I asked Leon to tell me the start and he said and made it clear that Kevin was the first to pick the fight.”

 

“How is Emil?” I asked sitting up straighter.

 

“Leon is walking him home. We couldn’t contact your father.” Sir talked as if he was worried about it. It’s better my father doesn’t find out. I can explain the bruises but, the not the phone call. I don’t even talk to him. 

 

“So as I have been told. Emil and Leon were walking into the school grounds when Kevin began teasing.” I could feel my blood boiling again. I had a massive headache. 

 

“And they were walking over to you, Lukas.” I nodded again. 

 

“And then he started trouble with Leon when Lukas walked in?” Ivan nodded with me this time.

 

“I saw it as I was walking from the carpark.” He added.

 

“And then what happened?” there was silence. 

 

“He said ‘your brother sucks cock.’ And then he shoved me.” There was a need for me to g outside and smoke. This is what I did. It was a secret. Emil didn’t know of it. But there was no other way to calm me down when I had fights with dad or when I had problems at work. I know it’s bad. It’s something I started that I need to fix. 

 

“And after that?”

 

“Well Lukas beat the shit out of him.” Alfred said with a tone of enthusiasm and joy in his voice. He patted my back with a grin. The vice-principal didn’t. 

 

“The point is that he has insulted Lukas and Emil and physically if not verbally attacked them on multiple of occurrences.” Mathias defended me. I had to do something for him later. He has helped me out a lot. I probably will never be able to repay him. The vice-principal looked unsure now. 

 

“Alright, Lukas please go and get yourself fixed up. Mathias help him out if the nurse isn’t there. Alfred and Ivan go back to class. You will be notified on what the principal will do about the matter at hand.”

 

I knew I was in trouble. I needed a cigarette.

* * *

[Leon’s POV]

 

Seeing Lukas beat the crap out of Kevin, felt so amazing. Sure it was violent and there was no way that I will ever mess with Lukas now but, the act of just punching Kevin in the face was incredibly satisfying to see. I kept holing Emil close. There was a part of me that told me to take him away from there and another that told me to stay. 

 

“Is he okay?” Tino came rushing to us from trying to help my brother hold back Lukas. I glanced down at Emil. He was shaking and had his face hidden in my chest, with my jacket and scarf shielding prying eyes from seeing his tears. 

 

“No, I need to move him away from here.” I glanced over at my brother. He looked like he was trying very hard to hold Lukas back on his own. I saw Lukas’ friend we met the other day, Mathias was it? He looked pale as he came walked closer, practically running by the time he got to the crowd. 

 

“Emil, it’s okay.” Tino tried to comfort Emil a little. I knew Emil couldn’t hear anything right now. He was paralysed with anxiety. I wasn’t one for hugs or hugging and neither was Emil. But, we had this ting that if one of us needed it then we would. I hugged him tightly. He flinched a bit. Then he started sobbing. Tino looked concerned. I was about to panic with all of this. 

 

“Li, get Emil out of here.” Yao yelled at me as he ran over to us. He spoke in canto to me. He normally does when English fails him. “Is he okay?

 

“He is crying now, it okay he isn’t paralysed like before.” I answered in canto and kept my head resting on Emil’s. Half my coat was taken by him and the other half was me. His arms wrapped around my waist as Yao got closer. 

 

“Has anyone got the teachers yet?” Yao asked and looked around.

 

“Some kids went running to the office, so I think so.” Tino answered.

 

The teachers and Arthur finally arrived at the scene of the fight. They seemed shocked and disappointed. They all split up and got the crowd away and took Ivan, Alfred, Kevin, Mathias and Lukas into the main office. The nurse came to us first. Oh joy.

 

“Is he okay? What happened?” She asked a bit concerned. She tried to put her hand on Emil but, Emil moved away and sunk deeper into my coat. He was still sobbing silently and shaking.

 

“He isn’t, he need to rest.” I lifted Emil. I had done this a couple of times. Once because he sprained his ankle, then that time he first panicked in front of me and the time at camp when he fell asleep at the bonfire next to me. This was the worst I had seen him panic.  

 

The nurse was talking to Tino and Yao on the way to the sick bay and I was glad. This school may have an amazing library but it needed a new nurse. She knows about Emil’s attacks and his history with bullying. And this woman has done nothing about it. I got into the sick bay and sat with Emil in my arms. Its wasn’t like I was going to let go of him here. We both knew that being in this office brought back awful memories of the past that needed to be drowned away. 

 

Emil didn’t move of say a word to the lady when she asked questions. There was no way I would do it either if I was him. I patted his head and kept him close. He will start speaking soon. He isn’t hugging tightly anymore. It was getting warm, finally. 

 

I have no idea how long it had been since the fight this morning. Emil and I were dismissed right after the principal managed to talk to us about what had happened. I had taken Emil out to a secluded part of the park near our houses. It was autumn so the leaves were gold and orange. There were a few red ones already but it was still early for them. I was holding Emil close, like a tree holding onto its leaves. Unlike that tree, Emil wasn’t mine… yet at least.

 

“Leon?” His voice whispered my name. His whispers always managed to make my body do things. The simple action made me want to hug him tighter so that maybe his pain will be forgotten for a brief moment. Even if it wasn’t meant to be taken as an intimate action. I hummed in response. His warm fingers slipped between mine and interlaced themselves to my freezing ones. I leaned my head on his and closed my eyes. He was an instant relaxant. 

 

“Thank you.. For everything.” There was like a feeling of guilt in his voice. His head moved so that his nose nuzzled into my neck. I open my eyes and gazed at him. Oh Buddha, Help me. He looked so comfortable and relaxed in my arms. Nothing like how I had seen him this morning. His eyes were still a bit puffy and his nose was pink. I dared not look at his lips. I simply smile at him. It’s so great to be able to spend time with him like this. He wasn’t worried or scared. I wasn’t concerned or angry. It was peaceful and calm. There were no worries. It was just us. 

 

“Don’t thank me. I take pleasure in doing it.” He chuckled a bit. It was great to hear him laugh. It always made me feel happy and giddy.

 

“You’re amazing.” His eyes were fixed on our hands. His praises made my heart beat faster. “Really. I don’t know how I’d still be here—” He stopped a bit. I didn’t like what we were talking about. I knew what he meant by that. I didn’t want to think about that. I just wrapped him up in my arms. It felt relieving and warm. His scent was so intoxicatingly good. I could feel his heartbeat against my own. 

 

“Shhh. Don’t talk about that.” I had to be careful as to was I said. I loved Emil. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted him to be in my arms like this all the time. I had lost track of when I first starting falling for him. Its been so long and keeping it from him has been the hardest thing I have ever done. My patience was wearing thin. Emil didn’t shove me away like I feared. He pulled me closer so there was no gap between us. “I want to see you smiling.” I manage to whisper to his ear. 

 

“..ve you.” He muttered so softly I didn’t catch that. I moved my head so that his forehead was on my lips. 

 

“What was that?” he looked up a bit, blushing with his eyebrows turned upwards. My cheeks went pink due to the lack of space in between us. His face was red too. I wonder what he was thinking.  

 

“… uhh nothing, don’t worry.” He turned away quick. 

 

“Tell meee.” Yes, I whine like a kid with him and yes, he does annoy me about it later on. 

 

“Nuh uh, you didn’t hear it. I won’t repeat it.” His grin was lovely with the pink blush. I wanted to roll my eyes at my own thoughts most of the time.

 

“Not fine.” I hummed and leaned on his shoulder, exhausted of today.

 

“You’re not fine.” Oh, was I something I was supposed to listen at first? Now I’m curious. Great great.

 

“Okay, I’m listening now. You have all my attention.” 

 

“… Do you promise?” 

 

“No, I’m a filthy liar. Cut off my hands and ears as punishment.” I sarcastically replied. He pushed me away and stuck his tongue out. 

 

Ah curses, it didn’t seem like he would spill. It’s moments like this is that I wish I could have a rewind button. 


	9. Chapter 9

[Mathias' POV]

"So, what happened after the ﬁght?" Tino asked me at lunch time the day after. Lukas was away, and I hoped he was okay. I was sitting with Tino and Yao, as I had been for a while. It looked a bit odd and got weird looks from people, but it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Lukas and I were in the inﬁrmary. The nurse was busy, so I tended to his wounds. The principal decided to give us detentions and Kevin is currently suspended." I replied, frowning a bit. I had potato cake for lunch.

"Wait, what? Why are you guys getting a detention?" Tino looked up from his fruit salad.

"Tino, Lukas is lucky he isn't suspended too." Yao added, looking concerned.

"That's true, I suppose." He sighed.

The lunch conversation continued onto regular subjects such as bands and music videos. It was rather boring without Lukas. Oh! But Yao and Tino gave me a ton of music, and that was really awesome. It was not a genre I would normally listen to, but new things were cool! About 20 minutes into lunch, Emil walked towards us from his table. It wasn't too far away, maybe only a few tables down.

"Hey, Emil." Tino greeted him with a smile.

"Hello." He waved at him and turned to me. "H-hey. Thanks for helping my brother out yesterday. He is at home today and probably forgot to say it yesterday… but thanks." He smiled a bit at me.

I grinned back. "No problem, Are you feeling better?" I asked.

He nodded, and sat down between Tino and I.

"Where is Lukas today?" Yao asked, a bit worried.

"He wasn't feeling well. He is working today though." Emil looked away.

"Aiya, work instead of school again?" This was very concerning. It certainly had me worried to no end.

"Is it an all-day shift?" Tino looked at Emil as he asked. Emil nodded.

"He prefers it to staying at home. He said he might come in for the last two sessions of the day and stay back in the library for a bit before his other shift."

"That's a lot of work for one day." I commented with surprise. I could barely get through with school without being exhausted afterwards. I didn't even have the energy to even get through to 4 pm without a nap. Seriously, Lukas must have been made of amazing and wonderful things to be able to keep up with all this work.

"He has been doing this for a long time." Emil seemed a bit proud of his brother, but at the same time, he looked really pained, like he didn't want Lukas to do this.

"How many hours did he sleep?" Tino asked.

Emil sank in his seat. "He came home at around midnight and I helped him get Dad to bed. He was vacuuming the living room by around 1 and then he was probably up in his room doing homework. I fell asleep late."

"Texting Leon?" Yao added. Emil went red and nodded.

"Aiya, teenagers." Yao shook his head whilst ﬁnishing off his lunch from home. It honestly smelled delicious.

"You guys need to sleep more." Tino patted Emil's head. I looked around a bit for the nearest bin and saw Berwald staring at our table. He noticed me and looked away. What was that about?

The bell rang, and we all said our goodbyes to Emil. He went off to where Leon was. I was walking with Tino, since Yao had class on the west side of the building.

"Hey, are you and Berwald friends by any chance?" I asked him. He looked at me for a second and then turned away with a small nervous smile.

"W-well.. I would like that. I mean he did get me out of detention and we sit together in class. He is very quiet, though." He looked a bit nervous and tense talking about Berwald. I didn't know what to think. I mean, I knew Berwald liked him... a lot. However, I wasn't sure if Tino was intimidated by him or had a crush on him. He was nervous and smiling so it could very well be either.

"Don't worry. He's always quiet. If he didn't like you, you would know by the way he glares at you." I imitated the glare he sometimes gave me and ﬂattened down my spiky hair. Tino burst into ﬁts of laugher.

" 'nd he t'lks l'k' th's" Ah, the many years of sitting with that guy in class helped me pick up his accent and imitate him. Tino looked like he was about to die. I chuckled too. It was pretty funny. Berwald would murder me if he saw it, but it was totally worth it.

"Oh, god. How did you even do that?" Tino asked, calming down from his laughing.

"I've known him for years. My father is friends with his and our mothers enjoy going shopping together so that left the two of us to play together when we were little." His dad was super nice. Berwald was so much like his dad, they even looked the same and had the same aura and faces. His mum was actually very quiet too, though she was very sweet and normally enjoyed crushing Berwald with bear hugs. Both of them were really strict. Oh, that reminded me that my parents would be there tomorrow! I hadn't seen them in a while. Since my birthday in June, if I was being exact. It was October.

"Oh! That's like Lukas and I. Our parents were friends in high school, and mine moved away so I only met him when I was about seven." That explained a lot. It certainly made me a bit more curious. Tino must know a lot about Lukas.

"Oh, that's a really cool coincidence." I didn't know if I should ask.

He chuckled and nodded. We got to class and sat in our different tables. Berwald, like always, was reading his textbook. The class was going to start fairly soon. I wondered if Lukas would get there on time. I had his homework from his other classes, so maybe I could stay back and help him out. The teacher walked in, and the lesson began.

"Today, we will be learning about Shakespeare..." I dazed off, barely hearing what the teacher was saying. Shakespeare was good. I knew Arthur would be hyped for this. I glanced outside the window. I wondered how long my parents would stay home this time. They usually made it to my birthdays and other holidays. The rest of the year they were overseas and working. I should be thankful. But I wonder if that meant I was spending Christmas alone.

My parents owned two companies each. Mum owned her own fashion label in Denmark and was a landlord of many big properties around the world. Dad had a toy company in Norway and a restaurant here. They spent a lot of time together and we had a lot of money. Money would never be the problem. I, however, was left alone for long periods of time. They were so far away and never really saw me. They were living their dreams though. I remember when I was little I would cry a lot when they left. I often tried to make some sort of excuse for them to stay. It was sad being alone, but I was used to it.

I heard books being dropped next to me, and I was snapped out of my train of thought. It made me jump a bit. I glanced over and saw Lukas. He looked pale and tired. The exhaustion must have been getting to him. I was glad he is there though. I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head a little, with a smirk subtly stealing my breath away.

"What did I miss?" He glanced at the board and saw the teacher writing about Hamlet. Oh, that was a good play!

"We are on Shakespeare right now. I have your homework from the other classes too." I whispered back, taking out my book and notes.

"Great." He sounded done with school work.

I snorted and handed him his math, history and art theory notes. His face was a mixture of done and annoyed. "Want help?" I asked, trying to contain my nerves and dying a bit.

"Are you free after school?" he asked sarcastically. Little did he know that I really was free.

"Yep. I'm always free." I answered, looking at my books. I could feel his gaze on me. It made me really self-conscious and nervous.

"Well, maybe we can study in the library," he said, putting his head down on the table, and reading his book. He looked sleepy. It was curious to see how he refused to sleep even now.

"Really?" I grinned and asked excitedly.

He looked at me with a confused face and sighed. "Well, if you want to. I'm studying there after this and then going to work."

"Where do you work at?" My curiosity asked for me. I smiled apologetically because of how nosey I sounded.

"At the market." He responded vaguely. Wait, didn't he have two jobs?

"Oh~" I hummed. It was exciting to talk to him about stuff. I ﬁnally feeling like I was being heard and I didn't feel lonely when I was with him. Well, duh. You know, like when you're with a group of people or a couple of people and you feel like you're not really there. I don't know, maybe it was just me.

* * *

 

\- after school -

* * *

 

"Hey, are you ready?" I asked Lukas, who was getting stuff from his locker. He nodded and shut his locker.

We were walking down the hallway. It wasn't December yet, so it was odd, but there were a lot of couples around. It was like everyone had arranged an exact day to ask each other out. OH! The winter dance. I had totally forgotten.

Lukas looked annoyed at the amount of people there. I didn't blame him. They were all walking slow, and obstructing the pathways. I could almost hear Arthur saying 'I told you so' to an annoyed Ludwig.

We spotted Leon and Emil at the doors. I had a feeling that they were either going out or really, really, really close friends. It wasn't just me who thought it. I knew Tino shipped it, and Yao was totally ﬁne with it too. I didn't know what Lukas thought of the pair. I wasn't sure he trusted Leon enough to let him hang out with Emil. That is, if he was as overprotective as Alfred said he was— not that I doubted it.

"Oh, hello." He waved at me. I smiled back and waved. Lukas glanced at me for a second before looking back at Emil.

"I'm staying back at the library. I'm going to work straight afterwards. There's food in the fridge." He sounded like a concerned parent. It was adorable.

Emil nodded and looked a bit embarrassed. "What time are you getting home?" He asked, looking away.

"Around 11. Don't wait up again." He glanced at Leon when he said that. Wow, it was like he knew what was going on. It was kinda scary, but super cool. Leon nodded and glanced at Emil. Emil turned Leon around and started walking out.

"Okay, b-be safe." He was embarrassed and took off quick, holding Leon's hand. Leon waved bye at us. I waved bye back. Lukas had a small, satisfied smirk. I wondered what he was thinking.

"So, when did Emil start talking to you?" He asked with a slight glare, like I'd had bad intentions. Alfred hadn't been kidding.

"What? Oh, well, he sat with us at lunch today. He is really nice." I felt myself sweating a bit.

"Oh?" He began walking towards the library. I followed beside him.

"Yeah, he thanked me for yesterday, and then said you weren't here today."

Lukas looked away for a bit. "And?"

"He mentioned you had work today." I figured that I probably shouldn't mention the sleep part. I could feel that it wasn't a topic to discuss, and that was coming from a person who misses most social cues. Lukas grunted a bit at the mention of work.

"He seems really happy with Leon." I grinned a bit. He glanced at me and rolled his eyes.

"He is more than happy with Leon," he added. The reply held a mixture of emotions. I could clearly hear the ring of jealousy.

"They would make a cute couple. Like Tino and Berwald." Oh crap, that last one slipped. He turned to me with and questioning look. I simply grinned.

"Tino and that tall guy that you're friends with?"

"Yea, the one with the serious face and glasses." I said. Lukas nodded.

"Oh, I see it." He gazed out into the distance. He looked a little aloof, and adorable. I always thought he looked adorable though.

* * *

[Lukas' POV]

We settled in a nice corner, away from the front desk where the teachers were. We didn't want to be kicked out again. Kiku and Alfred were not too far away. They looked like they were doing math. They looked up a bit as we walked by, both looking at me, a bit confused. I guess it wasn't everyday that I stayed back, and even less with someone else. I sat down by the window and took out my books.

"So what do you need help with?" Mathias was opening his books up to the notes that he had taken in various classes. Notes that I should probably have been taking.

"Mainly art theory. That teacher gives us too much work." I mumbled that last part. I didn't particularly like to complain. Mathias grinned a bit at me. I was pouting slightly. It was like I was suddenly relaxing more in his presence. 'Note to self: don't be so obvious about how comfortable he makes you feel.'

"What part?" He just stared at me a bit more intently. It was something that I had been noticing lately, too. He stared and smiled a lot. My thoughts drifted a bit as I skimmed through all of his notes. I wondered if he was like this with everyone.

"There. I'm not sure what to write for inspiration and inﬂuences." It was the ﬁrst thing on the page that stood out, and I was making him wait, so may as well have it explained, right?

"Ah, that's asking to write about what picture or artist inspires." I stared at him a bit blank when he said that and he was staring at me as he talked. All of his attention was on me. Did he always have that non-judgemental look? It made me want to just like him more. I could slap myself.

"Influences are things like the theme, colour, style, materials and technique would be mentioned." He glanced at his book and got out more notes for me to look at. "It's basically the part where you explain why it's inspiring."

"It can be anything as long as I can explain why, right?" I questioned.

He grinned and nodded. I could almost feel myself get a wave of warmth from it. Maybe I'm sitting too close. I'm thinking too much. "Yep. As for the influences, it is asking for stuff like cultural and historical influences. So, where the artist is from and what era the painting was set in." He turned his gaze from the books. Shit! Had I been staring at him this whole time? I turned to look at the book with the notes, embarrassed by my own actions. 

"Oh, okay," I answered simply.

He kept blabbering. I thought asking for his help had been a bad choice. It wasn't him. He knew everything, and gave me an earful of it. No, it was me. I clearly couldn't concentrate with this doofus messing with me. My ears and cheeks were burning. I subtly covered my face with my hands.

"So uh... Lukas? D-Do you remember when you said that you would go to the arcade with me?"

I glanced his way. His face was turning red, and he was scratching the back of his head. Well, that was an interesting face. "What about it? Not up for it?"

His face changed to one of shock in seconds. "No no no!" And then back to that interesting face. "I was actually thinking... maybe we could go on Friday." It sounded like he was asking me out, to be honest. I smirked a bit at that thought. It would be odd. A nerd with a punk, it definitely would have been a weird combination. Still, if he ever did, I would give him points just for having the guts to do it.

"I'm working on Friday." I glanced away a bit. I did want to go. It sounded sort of fun. I had the shift at the supermarket that day and the restaurant the day after. He must have forgotten…

"I know, but on Fridays the arcade is open until later. So we could go after your shift." My eyes widened with shock. Okay, so maybe this chatterbox did pay attention. I didn't think he would care so much. Not many people thought about the others' availabilities, after all.

"It would be a fun way to wind down from working so hard."

I glanced back at him this time. As expected, his big smile was warm as ever. Warmth that was inviting and relaxing. Especially with the cold weather approaching so early.

I had to get a grip on myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your wonderful comments and for takin precious time to read my story   
> (TT u TT) I'm back yo.  
> and this ship is sailing  
> ||Ame


End file.
